<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stands and Literature by ConsernedSpaceChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883601">Stands and Literature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsernedSpaceChild/pseuds/ConsernedSpaceChild'>ConsernedSpaceChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nova's crappy one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One-Shot, idk how to tag, test consept, woah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsernedSpaceChild/pseuds/ConsernedSpaceChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick visit to Sayori in the nurses office ends up in disaster.</p><p>(This is mainly a one-shot to see how a DDLC x JJBA crossover would turn out)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nova's crappy one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stands and Literature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on girls, Sayori should just be downstairs..." Monika said leading Yuri and Natsuki downstairs to visit Sayori, as Sayori tripped earlier and hit her head on the stairs. The Doki's thought it would be nice to visit her, to see how she's doing.</p><p>As the girls walked, there was a sudden noise, like something breaking, then screaming. </p><p>"The hell?" Natsuki said?</p><p>"Wait it sounds like its coming from within the nurses office..." Yuri mumbled.</p><p>Monika soon started to run, the other two following. Monika slamming open the door to see  someone sitting at the window, the nurse on the ground, and Sayori huddled in a corner holding a ice pack to her head, and another student.</p><p>"MONIKA! YURI! NATSUKI! HELP!" Sayori yelled. </p><p>Monika was about to run to Sayori until...</p><p>"I already told you, Jojo... That you would regret this." The person at the window said. "Feel the attack of my stand, HIEROPHANT GREEN!"</p><p>The girls we're speechless, unsure at what to do. What was a stand? What was going on really...</p><p>"Emerald splash!" The student by the window said again.</p><p>Monika started running again, managing to get around the mess to Sayori quickly pushing her out of the way as the other student there flew into one of the medicine cabinets.</p><p>"MONIKA!" Natsuki and Yuri yelled, before they saw the student that just flown, get up and faced the other one.</p><p>"You're trying to stand up? How sad... Comparing you to something it'd be a stand back in front of a boxer, getting up to be pushed down again." </p><p>"I, Kujo Jotaro... Am labeled a punk, but even I know nauseating evil when I see it. Evil is when you used the weak for your own gain, and crush them under your foot. That's exactly what you've done what you've done! Your stand isn't visible to the victim or the law. Therefore... I shall judge you!" </p><p>"Jotaro... HEY ISN'T IT THAT KID WHO GOT HIMSE-" Natsuki yelled before getting shuttled by Yuri. </p><p>"Quiet!"</p><p>"Evil...? There, you are wrong... Evil refers to the loser. Justice is the winner, the last one standing... The method doesn't matter!"</p><p>Jotaro kept jumping around the place, throwing stuff that seemingly stopped in mid air. </p><p>"S-Sayori... Whats going on?" Monika was holding Sayori close to her. </p><p>"I-I don't know, J-Jotaro was getting a cut taken care of when suddenly the nurse started attacking two others... T-Then he showed up..."</p><p>"He...? You mean the student that's attacking Jotaro right now?" </p><p>Sayori nodded as she continued. 

"H-He introduced himself as Kakyoin Noriaki, and stated he was going to kill Jotaro!"

</p><p>"I guess we made it in time... J-Just stay near me..."Monika mumbled to Sayori, still watching the fighting go on, as Sayori hugged Monika.</p><p>'W-What the-" Monika thought, as once watching the fight again, Kakyoin was doing another attack until...</p><p>"EMERALD SPLA-" Kakyoin yelled once again, soon being tackled by Natsuki wielding the pen that the nurse had, attempting to stab him in the eye. </p><p>"Natsuki!" The other dokis yelled, as Yuri tried to get Natsuki away from Kakyoin. </p><p>"More...? What a wai-GH!?" Blood suddenly started to come out of Kakyoin, as Yuri managed to get Natsuki away and to Sayori and Monika, soon the windows suddenly breaking (Star platnium go brrr), Monika and Yuri using their blazers to protect the others from the glass shards which soon was followed by the blood of Kakyoin. </p><p>"W-What a... Powerful stand..." Kakyoin mumbled before passing out.</p><p>"Yare yare daze..." Jotaro said, pulling his hat down.</p><p>"I-Is it over...?" Sayori said. </p><p>Jotaro turned soon noticing the other girls in the room.</p><p>"More?"</p><p>"N-No... No..." Monika stated. "W-We'll go-"</p><p>"No, you're coming with me." Jotaro stated picking up Kakyoin.

The girls already seen enough... Jotaro thought I'd be a good idea to bring them with him back to his place for questioning, despite they didn't seem to run...</p><p>"Guess we're skipping school huh..." Natsuki mumbled.</p><p>"Yep..." Responded Yuri.</p><p>The girls soon followed Jotaro outside with Monika and Yuri leaving their blazers at the school and Monika helping Sayori with her ice pack, still trying to take in what the hell just happened...</p><p>And would set in motion the start of a bizarre adventure...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>